Golden's Story: Fredbear's Family Diner
by Jaywing310
Summary: Oneshot, takes place during a story I will be publishing soon: We all know the story of Golden Freddy-he's the spare animatronic for if Freddy breaks down. But when the Toy Animatronics took over, Goldie couldn't have been used for Toy Freddy. So what is his true story? I suck at summaries.


**Hello readers. This is my first story, so please try not to judge me. I an very new at this, so any reviews saying what I did right, as well as how I can fix what I did wrong, are greatly appreciated.**

**Flames will be deleted or be used to roast marshmallows.**

"Freddy?" A voice called out, startling Golden Freddy out of his thoughts. The yellow bear looked around the backstage room. Just as he expected, he saw only the spare heads for the costumes on the shelves that lined two walls, as well as the bare endoskeleton sitting on the table. The voice called again, and Golden Freddy recognized the voice of Nightclaw, the feline animatronic who had joined the group a few weeks ago.

"What is it, Nightclaw?" answered the deep, somewhat goofy-sounding voice of Freddy Fazbear, the leader of the animatronic group. _No surprise there,_ thought Golden Freddy. _Freddy's always willing to lend a hand. _However, Nightclaw's response came as an actual surprise. "Oh, sorry Fazbear," the ninja cat said. Golden Freddy still didn't understand the cat's habit of calling people by their last name. "I was actually looking for Golden Freddy."

The slight pause in the conversation told the yellow bear that Fazbear was as surprised as he was, as did the confusion in his voice: "Huh? What do you want with my brother?" It was true that Freddy Fazbear and Golden Freddy were considered quote-unquote 'brothers,' being the only two animatronics in the building to share a species. However, Golden Freddy harbored a slight feeling of resentment toward the leader of the 'Fazband,' as the children they performed to called them.

Nightclaw's voice jolted the bear out of his thoughts for the second time. "I was just curious about why he's still around," Golden Freddy heard the ninja reply. "Remember that, for a time, you guys were outdated. So why would they keep around a spare for a model that wasn't being used?"

Golden Freddy stiffened. Nobody ever asked him that, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to answer that-_especially_ not for the cat. The near- wasn't even an animatronic to begin with! He was just a human who managed to survive when he was stuffed into a suit. He didn't even _want_ to know why they had a suit that looked like a ninja cat in the first place.

"Um, I think he's backstage," answered Freddy's voice, followed shortly by faint metal footsteps that were getting consistently louder. Just as Golden Freddy expected, soon the backstage door creaked open slightly. A small head (compared to the rest of the animatronics that is) of black fur, and pointed ears, with a deep cobalt headband appeared.

"Golden Freddy?" Nightclaw said, earning him a sneer from the yellow bear. "What do you want?" the bear scowled. He _really_ didn't like the cat. Then again, he was never really fond of humans to begin with…

Nightclaw was taken aback. What did Golden Freddy have against him? _Scratch that,_ he thought. _What does he hate about me __**specifically**__?_ "I was hoping you could answer something," he said, quickly adding, "I-if that's okay with you, that is." Golden Freddy's brow furrowed. "And why should I answer to _you_?" he asked, the last word dripping with venom. Before Nightclaw could answer, a familiar voice replied, "Because _we_ want ta' know as well." Nightclaw turned around to see the familiar hook of Foxy the Pirate holding onto the doorknob. The large brown shadow of Freddy Fazbear was standing behind him, looking at the cat with his dull blue eyes. Foxy, however, was already headed towards the golden bear in the corner. "Come on, lad," he drawled, offering Golden Freddy his hand. "Let's take this ta' the dinin' area an' ya can tell us yer story."

Golden Freddy hesitated, before finally taking the fox's hand, which promptly helped the bear to his feet. "Alright," he said in his deep, almost demonic voice. "I'll tell you." Seeing this, Nightclaw and Freddy Fazbear turned around and walked over to the dining area, where the kids usually sat while they performed. Foxy soon followed, the robotic pirate still grasping Golden Freddy's hand. Bonnie was sitting on-stage tuning his guitar. "Hey guys," he said, waving over at the trio. "What 'cha doing?" Foxy waved back at the bunny with his hook. "Hey Bonnie," he replied. "Golden Freddy here was just about to answer a few questions." This earned the pirate a confused look from the bunny. "You say that like this is an interrogation."

Foxy grinned. "Ah no, nothin' like that," he replied. "Nightclaw was just curious about something,' an' Freddy an' I just want ta' hear the answer." Bonnie nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay," the purple rabbit said. "Hey, you guys want me to get Chica? This sounds interesting." Freddy nodded. "Sure. In fact, I'll go get her my-"

"Already here," a feminine voice called out in her familiar Texan accent. "What's going on, guys?"

They all sat down in a semi-circle in front of Golden Freddy, eager to hear what the old bear had to say. "So," he started. "What do you want to know?" All eyes immediately went to Nightclaw, who had been the first to bring up the idea. "Well," the cat began, feeling slightly nervous at being the center of attention. "Why didn't management throw you out when the 'Toy' animatronics were on-stage?" he asked, the anxiety disintegrating. Golden Freddy cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Why does management keep you around, Golden?" Nightclaw asked again.

"I'm a spare suit. I go onstage if, for whatever reason, Freddy can't perform," the golden bear replied. "Why?"

Nightclaw smirked. "Think about it," the cat replied. "For a brief time, the Toy animatronics were the stars in the spotlight. You, on the other hand, were left to rot in Parts & Service during that time."

"What's yer point, lad?" Foxy asked, irritated at being reminded of the horrible experience. Nightclaw glanced at the pirate with slight frustration, and then looked back at Golden Freddy. "Golden Freddy's the same model as you guys," he explained. "There's no way he could have been a spare for Toy Freddy." "So, why did they let you stay? Why would they bother keeping a spare for an unused animatronic?"

That question hit Golden Freddy hard, leaving him dumbstruck for a moment. Not only had someone deciphered his reason for resenting Freddy Fazbear, but to answer that question, he would have to reveal the bear's deepest secret: the reason behind his hatred of humans!

After what seemed like hours, Golden Freddy finally hung his head in defeat. "You really want to know?" he asked, earning a nod from all five animatronics. He sighed. "Well," he began, very nervous in the fact that he had never told this anyone. "For starters, my name isn't really Golden Freddy: it's Fredbear…"

_Fredbear's Family Diner-June 19, 1972_

"Wake up!" a voice called prompting the bear to open his eyes. He was immediately amazed by his surroundings: he was in a small room with empty shelves lining two walls. The floor was a beautiful black-and-white checkerboard pattern, and there were two doors in opposite corners of the room, one of which was metal with three padlocks on the door. _Wow,_ thought the bear. _Whatever's in there, somebody does __**not**__ want it getting out._ "Hey!" the voice was coming from behind him. He turned around to see a man in a steel-grey suit, a white shirt, and a cobalt tie. His brown hair was neatly combed, and his blue eyes gleamed with happiness. "Hello Fredbear," the man said, smiling. "Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner."

After a short pause, the man's expression changed from excited to confused. "Can you understand me?" Fredbear opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud scratching sound coming from the other side of the metal door, most likely something scratching _on_ the door. A faint "Pop Goes the Weasel" tune could be heard coming from the door as well.

Fredbear looked back at the man in the suit, who now looked terrified. However, he quickly masked that look when he saw that the bear was looking at him. "Oh, just ignore that," he said, though Fredbear could still see the fear in his eyes. "Just a failed project that _just won't __**die.**__"_ He didn't even bother trying to hide the fear and frustration dripping from those last three words.

"Well then," the man in the suit started, putting the cheerful persona on once more. "On to business. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Fredbear nodded in response which got yet another change in the man's facial expression. Confused, he asked warily, "Can you…talk?" "Por supuesto que puedo hablar," Fredbear answered in a deep, somewhat goofy-sounding voice. The man frowned, and then went behind the bear, only to return a few minutes later. "Okay," he said, exasperated. "Can you talk?" Fredbear was slightly confused that the man asked the same question twice, but replied again, deciding not to worry about it. "Of course I can talk," he said again, this time in English. The man smiled, taking out a pen and scribbling on a clipboard, muttering to himself. Fredbear couldn't hear the man very well, but he faintly heard, "Okay, automatic response program works," that the man had muttered. "Language was set to Spanish, for some reason." The man then looked back up at the animatronic bear. "Alright Fredbear," the man said cheerfully. "Would you like a tour of the Diner?"

"Would I? Of course!" Fredbear answered enthusiastically, frantically nodding his head. However, this caused his navy blue top-hat to fall off. The man laughed, picking up the hat and placing it back on the bear's head. "Oh, okay," the man said, still laughing at Fredbear's enthusiasm. The programmers had really outdone themselves on this one. "Well, alrighty then," he began. "Let's start the tour!" The man gestured around the room. "This is the backstage room. This is essentially 'your room.'" He pointed to the shelves. "We'll be putting spare costume pieces here, so you can change out pieces if they get torn or dirty." He turned back to Fredbear, but the animatronic bear was paying no attention to him, instead focusing intently on the metal door. "No, no no no," the man quickly said, rushing between Fredbear and the door. "No. This door is never to be opened," he explained sternly. "_Ever._ In fact, don't even mention the door to anyone, got it?" Fredbear nodded. "Okay," he replied goofily. The man relaxed. "Right," he said. "Follow me."

The man led Fredbear out the other door, into a large room with many tables, chairs, and some booths laid out off to one side. On the other side of the room, the floor was raised up, which Fredbear found confusing. _He'll probably explain what that is,_ he thought. _This is a tour, after all._ "And this is the dining area," the man explained. "This is where customers eat, and the kids watch you perform." Fredbear looked confused. "Perform?" he asked. The man smiled. "Oh, yes! You'll be singing to the children who choose to watch. That's what the show-stage is for." He gestured to the raised floor for emphasis, as well as Fredbear's hand. The yellow bear looked down at his hand, which was holding a microphone. "Huh," he said.

"What?" the man asked.  
>Fredbear grinned. "You think I would've noticed this before." The man chuckled at the bear's obliviousness. "See, that's funny," he said. "That's your job: be funny." The animatronic nodded in understanding. "Okay," he said before looking confused again. "And, exactly how do I do that?" The man went into deep thought. What <em>did<em> children find funny? Then it hit him. "Slapstick," he exclaimed, earning him yet another confused look from Fredbear. "That's when you make people laugh by deliberately looking stupid, like slipping on a banana peel." Fredbear nodded again. "Okay, I got." The man smiled. "Fredbear, I have a feeling that you're going to go a long way…"

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-Current Day_

"Wow," Chica exclaimed in her slight Texan accent. "So, you were, in a way, the original Freddy Fazbear?" Golden Freddy nodded. "That is correct, little bird," he replied, his once joy-bringing, goofy-sounding voice now sounding demonic from age. He looked at the show-stage where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica performed during the week. "Once," he began sadly, as if saying it brought back painful memories. "I was the only one on that stage. All I really wanted was someone to share the spotlight with." The ears of every animatronic that had them drooped out of pity for the gilded bear. "Now," he continued. "I'm not even _in_ the spotlight."

"Huh," Foxy said, startling everyone. "I never would've guessed that Golden Freddy here used ta' be a performer." He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Bonnie leaning over and slugging the fox in the arm. "Hey!" the Pirate complained. "What was that for?" Bonnie glared. "Don't freaking do that!" he shouted back.

"Stop it, both of you," Freddy intervened, sending stern looks both their ways. He looked back at Golden Freddy, quite surprised that he essentially replaced the yellow bear. "So," he started. "If nobody has any more questions-"

"Hold it, Fazbear!" Nightclaw exclaimed. "There's still one question I have left." Everyone groaned inwardly, as it was almost opening time, and they wanted to have some fun in the last few hours. Foxy glared at his rival. "So what's yer question, lad?" he pressed, causing the cat to return the glare. "If you _shut up,_ then I can ask the question," the cat replied with a heavy dose of irritation. "Now then," he continued. "Why do you hate humans so much?" he asked. When Golden Freddy responded with only a look, Nightclaw tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"What do you mean?" Golden Freddy answered, slightly exasperated. "You always explain your questions so that we know exactly what we're answering." Upon hearing this, Nightclaw nodded in understanding. "Oh," he replied, feeling foolish for not noticing this habit sooner. "Well, from what the others have told me," the feline began. "You were the one who first pitched the idea of killing the night guard. Why they agreed to it is beyond me, however, you started the whole thing." He paused for dramatic effect. "So, why do you hate humans so much?"

This was the moment Golden Freddy had been dreading for quite some time now. If he answered this, he would also be answering, by extent, why he despised Nightclaw with such a passion. Luckily, the ninja didn't know this…yet. "Well," the once-golden, now vile-yellow bear began. "That also traces back to Fredbear's Family Diner…"

_Fredbear's Family Diner-January 19, 1976_

"Happy birthday dear Sophie! Happy birthday to you." Fredbear smiled and clapped along with everyone else as his little friend blew out the candles on her birthday cake. Sophie's mother knelt down and placed an affectionate kiss on her daughter's cheek. "And here's a gift from me," he said in his goofy voice as he handed his special friend a gift. _Boy, I hope she likes it,_ Fredbear thought nervously. Sophie had always complained that she couldn't visit her golden friend more often, so he decided that he would go with her…in a way.

Sophie let out a gasp of surprise, revealing a tiny Fredbear plushy, its sun-yellow fur even softer than the fur of the bear it was modeled after. Everyone watched as the birthday girl leapt up and gave Fredbear a big hug. "Thanks!" she yelped in pure ecstasy, looking up at the animatronic with bright green eyes. "How did you know?"

Before Fredbear could answer, a loud BANG was heard, causing everyone to turn toward the entrance to the diner. To their horror, the man working at the souvenir counter was slumped over onto the desk, a thick puddle of red forming under him. A tall man in a dull purple trench coat stood over him, his hand wrapping around a silvery-grey object-a small, easily concealed pistol with smoke drifting out of the barrel. He lifted his head, revealing sunken in, bloodshot eyes with a maniacal look in them, as well as a thin, gruesome smile. With a grin reminiscent of a psychopath, the man in purple slowly-creepily-stalked over to the dining area, where the party had been cut short. Everyone stared at him, and he stared back-with a gaze so cold everyone was frozen with fear. Couples held each other, and children slowly backed toward their parents.

Then the pandemonium started.

The purple man fired another shot, almost hitting a parent, who snatched up their child and ran for the cover of the restrooms. Fredbear quickly looked around, searching desperately for a way to help, before settling on the security guard, who was barely visible over the desk in his office. _What are you doing,_ thought Fredbear, irate beyond belief at the guard's cowardice. _You have a gun of your own! Use it!_ But the guard remained where he was, cowering behind his desk, doing **nothing** to help!

That proved to be his biggest mistake. The purple man looked over at Fredbear, grinning maniacally. He followed the bear's gaze, which was still focused on the guard, who, with another shot, didn't cower for much longer.

The Purple Man then turned to Sophie. The young girl was shivering in fear, tears streaming down her face onto her new plushy, which she clutched tightly. Fredbear froze, terrified of upsetting the purple man and ending his friend's life. The man looked back at Fredbear, his look insane beyond any sort of help. He looked back at Sophie.

And then he pulled the trigger.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-Current Day_

Everyone sat in stunned silence. They could never have expected Golden Freddy-no, Fredbear's story to have ended like this! The five animatronics stared at Fredbear, whose ears were drooped farther than anyone else's. And why shouldn't they be? A friend he had known for four years had ended at the hands of a psychopath in a purple coat, all because the security guard had been too cowardly to even attempt to help! No wonder the yellow bear was red with hatred towards the guard!

Chica, surprisingly, was the first to find her voice. "Wow," she said, completely shell-shocked at the concept of a child's death. "That was _horrible_."

"Agreed," said Foxy, whose jaw had dropped even farther than normal, if that was possible. "Who would've thought tha' humans were capable of such atrocities."

After what seemed like hours of silently contemplating Fredbear's recap of that horrific day, Freddy finally got up, placing his paw on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said in an attempt to comfort the older bear. "No one should've had to experience that." Upon hearing this, Fredbear stood up, shrugging off Freddy's paw, as well as his self-pity. "It's alright," he said, his voice starting to lose its demonic growl. "What's done is done. We cannot change the past." He then turned to the rest of the group-and to Nightclaw in particular. "My hatred wasn't justified-"

"Not justified?" Foxy barked in surprise. "That man killed your best friend on her birthday!" the pirate swung his hook for emphasis at the dining area, where the group noticed that one of the tablecloths had a faint splatter of red. "How is that not justified?" This comment earned him a look of understanding from Fredbear, who no longer seemed as hostile and closed off. Instead, the yellow bear now appeared to be more wise and benevolent. "Because," he began, "I blamed the entirety for the acts of one." He looked back toward the tablecloth. "Young Sophie is dead, and I cannot change that," he said. "I can, however, still make amends for the atrocities _I_ have inflicted upon others in the pursuit of vengeance."

"Nightclaw," he said, earning him the cat's attention. "I wish to apologize for the way I have treated you." Nightclaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. The bear who had threatened, frightened, and morally attacked him was now trying to apologize? "You are new here," the old bear continued. "And yet you have great potential, much like little Sophie did." Nightclaw noticed that Fredbear was referring to him as if he were a human, but decided not to dwell on it. "T-thank you," he stammered, finally finding his voice. "I agree that it's time we buried the hatchet."

Bonnie then turned around to address the group. "So what should we do now?" the purple-furred guitarist asked. "This place will be opening in a few hours." A few ideas were bounced around, before they finally decided to watch some TV, which since Nightclaw had somehow managed to sneak in a 42" flatscreen, was an option. The group headed toward the Pirate's Cove, which was the only place they could hide such a large and conspicuous object.

Bonnie grabbed the remote and pressed the power button, the television blaring to life. A news report was on. Nobody really liked to watch the news, so Bonnie moved to change the channel, but Nightclaw grabbed his hand. "Wait," he said commandingly, for he had been able to see what the news topic was about. "Look." Bonnie moved his hand away from the remote, and only then did they bother to read the headline: Fredbear's Killer Found Dead. Everyone gasped. How coincidental was it that the 'Purple Man,' as he'd been dubbed, was found dead on the exact same day Golden Freddy finally revealed the story of 'Fredbear's Family Diner and the Purple Man.' They listened intently.

"Police found the body of Nathaniel Dunlap early this morning," the newsman read, "in the apartment room of the Harborview Inn. Detectives say that the body had no visible wounds, as well as no apparent cause of death."

The animatronics cheered. The Purple Man's reign of fear was over! Fredbear had received closure, and nobody had to worry about him ever again…or so they thought. "Wait a second," Foxy said suddenly, quickly halting the celebration. "They just said that there was no apparent cause of death, right?" Everyone nodded, which prompted the pirate to go on. "What if he's not really dead?" This time, everyone looked confused. "What do you mean Foxy?" Chica asked, curious as to where this was going. The fox looked at her, his eye-patch flipping up to reveal his other golden eye. _Uh oh,_ thought Nightclaw. _Foxy always leaves his eye-patch down unless he's deadly serious._ He was snapped out of his thoughts when Foxy continued. "Remember that puppet thing from the old restaurant?" More nodding, save from Nightclaw, who had never been to the old location. "What color was it?"

"Black," came a quick response from Bonnie, who was now very anxious. Foxy was never this serious. The fox in question then proceeded to give his lagomorphic friend. "Nay," he said, his golden-yellow eyes glazed with fear. "Tha' thing wasn't black. It was purple…"


End file.
